Weapons Of Fate Rewind: Ryydo's Story
by Fatal Pride
Summary: Ryydo was 15 years old when his journey began. His family's death rendered him almost completely emotionless. However, when he has a fateful meeting with 12-year-old Sapphra The Hedgehog, Ryydo learns the true meaning of friendship and family.
1. PreStory

YO! Ryydo here with an all-new fanfic! However, this is only the pre-story. It contains the summary of the story and the biographies of the main protagonists of the story. I put this up to give you a closer look at the characters and MAYBE get some feedback. As they all say: Read and Review, peeps!

**Weapons Of Fate Rewind: Ryydo's Story**

Genre:  
Adventure, Humor, Friendship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst

Summary:  
Ryydo was 15 years old when his journey began. The trauma of his family's death rendered him almost completely emotionless. However, when he meets 12-year-old Sapphra The Hedgehog and her 14-year-old sister Ryoko The Hedgehog, Ryydo begins to learn about the true meaning of family and friendship.

Biographies:

RYYDO  
A 15-year-old hedgehog orphan and the Guardian of the Overworld. He controls the power of dark electricity and is able to summon any sword of choice into his hands. His abilities are driven only by his thirst for vengeance against his family's killer, and he rarely shows any emotion at all. He may seem a bit cold and heartless at first, but he is very kind at heart. He is especially kind to his friend, Sapphra The Hedgehog, who he sees as a little sister.

Theme Song: "Find Me" by Boyce Avenue

SAPPHRA  
A 12-year-old hedgehog. She controls the power of water. Her powers are especially useful in healing situations, and she has keeps a positive outlook even in the deepest moments of despair. Sapphra can be a bit immature at times, and she tends to get into heaps of trouble. She thinks of Ryydo as a big brother, which explains why she tends to call him "Onii-chan".

Theme Song: "If I Never Knew You" by Cheetah Girls

RYOKO  
A 14-year-old hedgehog. She controls the power of chaos. With the help of her silver Chaos Emerald, she can distort the fabric of time and space. Ryoko also has a bit of a "punk" attitude. She is very caring when it comes to her sister. She is unsure of trusting Ryydo, and she acts very ill-mannered towards him. At heart, she thinks of Ryydo as a true friend.

Theme Song: "Reset" by Charice Pempengco

**-o-O-o-**

And there you have it! Now, as always, here's a preview of the fanfic! ROLL THE FILM!

**Chapter 1: Sapphra and Ryoko**

"_Excuse me, can you help me?"_

"_Erm…my name's…Ryydo…Ryydo The Hedgehog."_

"_Don't go pulling the moves on Sapphra, you got that!"_

"_STAY AWAY FROM THEM!"_

"_My name's Ryoko, and I'm NOT that easy to get close to!"_


	2. Sapphra And Ryoko

Hey, Ryydo here! New fanfic, as you can see, 'nuff said!

Summary: Ryydo meets a 12-year-old female hedgehog and her older sister.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sega…no sh*t, Sherlock…

**Weapons Of Fate Rewind: Ryydo's Story**

**Chapter 1: Sapphra and Ryoko**

**RYYDO'S POV**

Well, another year has passed, and I'm still on my own…Happy 15th Birthday, Ryydo.

I'm starting to hate my life now. 5 years ago, I came home on a snowy day to find my family lying on the floor, right on the verge of death. I watched them die, one by one, knowing that there was nothing I could do. I'd rather not talk about it, it's too depressing.

I'll make this quick. Name: Ryydo The Hedgehog. Currently 15 years of age. Became an orphan at age 10. Current emotional status: Tempted to commit suicide.

**NORMAL POV**

Ryydo had an appearance similar to a certain blue hedgehog. The only difference: he had dark green fur with light green streaks. He had piercing blue eyes that showed nearly no emotion. One glance at him, and you could tell that deep inside, he was anything but happy.

The hedgehog wore a black, partially unzipped, sleeveless hoodie, a black t-shirt, and black fingerless gloves. He also wore a pair of black baggy pants. He had shoes that were half black, half white.

Ryydo was never a very social person. He never tried to get close to anyone. He was afraid that if he did, they would meet the same end as his family. For the five years he spent on his own, he appeared as if he was emotionless and indifferent to anything. Ryydo thought it was for the best…at least, in order to protect anyone he came in contact with.

"Excuse me, can you help me?" Ryydo heard a female voice say.

Ryydo turned his head to see a young blue hedgehog, about 12 years of age, looking right at him. She was wearing a blue dress, combined with a white underdress. On her head, she wore a light blue ribbon. She had white gloves, gold ring-like bracelets, and blue boots. She wore her hair in a large ponytail that went down to waist.

Ryydo raised an eyebrow, curious to see what she wanted. Taking this as a signal to continue, she spoke once again. "I'm looking for my older sister, she looks almost like me. Have you seen her?" The female asked, tilting her head to the side.

Ryydo thought to himself. _She's only looking for her sister…well, I've got nothing else to do so… _He fully turned his body to face her. "No, but I can help you look for her." He replied nonchalantly.

"Thanks!" She said happily. "My name's Sapphra The Hedgehog, what's yours?"

"Erm…my name's Ryydo…Ryydo The Hedgehog."

"Nice to meet you, Ryydo! C'mon, let's go find my sister!" She grabbed Ryydo by the wrist.

"Hey, wait a sec…" Too late. Before he could say anything else, Sapphra was running off while pulling Ryydo along with her. _Weird kid, but…something seems so…familiar about her._

Time Skip: 10 Minutes Later

"Onee-chan!" Sapphra shouted out to her sister, who she found with the help of Ryydo. "I finally found you!" Unfortunately, she was greeted with a slap to the back of the head.

"Baka! (Idiot!)" The older hedgehog said. "What did I tell you about just running off like that! Someone could have grabbed you and done unmentionable things to you!"

Sapphra's older sister 14 years old, slightly taller, and her hair wasn't in a ponytail. Other than that, the two looked EXACTLY alike.

"Owwie…" Sapphra whined, holding the back of her head. "What're talking about? You're the one who ran off!"

"You expect me to believe THAT!"

Ryydo just stared at the two sisters. _Yup, they're two peas in a pod, all right… _He thought to himself. He was about to leave, until Sapphra grabbed him by the arm.

"This is Ryydo." The younger girl explained, wearing a joyful expression all the while. (A/N: This is what Sapphra's expression looked like…^_^…corny, right?) "He helped me find you!"

_Dear god, help me. _He raised his hand to wave as a hello gesture, but was interrupted by a hand making painful contact with his cheek. After taking a few seconds to process what just happened, his eye AND eyebrow uncharacteristically twitched. He turned to the one who slapped him, obviously pissed off.

"What in the hell was THAT for!" He yelled. "I helped her find you!"

"What did you do to my sister, you pervert!" The 14-year-old accused.

"Nothing, you idiot! I most certainly did NOT do 'unmentionable things' to her!" Ryydo air quoted "unmentionable things" for emphasis before going back to his calm state. "Besides, it's her choice if she wants to do that…"

"Are you implying that you WANT to do that with her!"

"No, I'm simply implying that she can if she wants to. She's old enough, isn't she?"

"H-hey!" Sapphra cut in, blushing furiously. "W-w-why are we talking about this!"

"Hmph, whatever." The elder sister huffed, turning her back to Ryydo while crossing her arms. "Just don't go pulling the moves on Sapphra, got that?"

"Never had any intention to…" Ryydo said, sweat dropping.

Sapphra wanted to change the subject ASAP. "Hey, I know! Why don't you visit our house for dinner, Ryydo? Think of it as a thank you!"

"W-WHAT!" Sapphra's older sister yelled.

"Don't listen to onee-chan, she's just paranoid! So, whaddaya say?"

Ryydo bit his lip. Should he accept? He had to make a decision, and quick. _I shouldn't get so involved with them. They could end up dead, just like my family. But, for some reason…I don't want to disappoint Sapphra…I am such a sap… _Ryydo regain his composure. "Uh…sure."

"W-wait!" The older sister cut in. "He has to get his parents' permission first!"

"Actually…I don't have any parents…" Ryydo confessed. That got Sapphra's attention.

"You don't?" She asked, worried. "What happened?"

"Erm…They…died…5 years ago. I've been on my own ever since." Ryydo said sadly, looking at the ground. _Man, why'd I tell them that?_

"Oh my god, I'm sorry." Sapphra said, disheartened at what she heard.

"Ha! You expect me to believe that? Well, you're sadly mistaken, because…" Sapphra's sister stopped when she saw Ryydo's expression become gloomier. "…You're not lying…are you?"

"…No."

"…I guess he can stay for a little bit…" She saw Ryydo look up, surprised. "Uh…my name's Ryoko The Hedgehog. S-sorry about what I said…would you like to come over for dinner?"

The green hedgehog didn't know what to say. After an awkward silence, something happened for the first time in 5 years…Ryydo smiled.

"Yeah…thanks." He answered.

**End Of Chapter 1**

15-year-old Ryydo: A bit corny don't ya think?

19-year-old Ryydo: Ah, memories. Thooooose were the days. *chuckling*

Ryoko: What was THAT?

Sapphra: A heartfelt moment, that's what it was.

Me: CHAPTER PREVIEW!

**Chapter 2: It Wasn't Always Like This…**

"_You're…moving?"_

"_I'll miss you, Ryydo-kun…"_

"_Don't EVER talk about Yukine like that!"_

"_I can't possibly imagine how painful it must be for you."_

"_DAMN IT ALL!"_


End file.
